Esencia Carmesi
by Mesjenet
Summary: 300 años han pasado ya desde que Edward abandono a Bella en aquel claro. Muchas cosas pasaron entre ellas una en especial: la inevitable muerte de Bella. Mas la historia no termina aquí, algo paso en la ausencia de Edward, algo que ni los mismos Vulturi imaginan, tan extraño y fascinante como sus mas oscuros secretos. -He utilizado la zaga Twilight y el anime Vampire Knight-


**Capitulo 1**

**_Isabela Marie Swan_**

**El no regreso**

Me dejo en aquel prado sin mirar atrás.

Al final no importo cuanto llore, derrame ríos enteros de lagrimas pero el no regreso.

Por mas que espere, por mas que lo busque a tal punto que casi pierdo la vida.

Como extrañe esos ojos dorados, el frío tacto de su piel, de sus labios cuando los posaba sobre los míos, cuando colocaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchaba su respiración acompasada sin rastro alguno de los latidos del corazón.

Al irse el, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, no quería salir, no quería comer, no que ver a nadie, simplemente no quería nada.

Mi padrees preocupo tanto por mi, a tal punto que casi deja el trabajo para poder cuidarme, puesto que en ese tiempo solía ser propensa a hacer estupideces con tal de ver el rostro de mi amado una ves mas.

Intente suicidarme muchas veces, solía decir

**"prefiero morir viéndolo a vivir una vida sin el"**

El tiempo paso y con ello mi dolor, aprendí a ocultarlo tras falsas sonrisas y una actitud de lo mas alegre que se puedan imaginar, retome el gusto por la música e incluso aprendí a tocar el piano a tal punto que mi mostró de aquel entonces me recomendó con un amigo suyo para que tocase en un restaurante, jamás olvidare esa noche, toda la sala tan finamente decorada, las personas que asistieron me veían fascinados, el simple hecho de sentarme frene aquel piano h tocar hasta no poder mas.

Esa noche toque la primera melodía que Edward había interpretado para mi "Claro de luna", por un momento olvide donde estaba, solo éramos el piano y yo, fue entonces que pude ver su rostro sonriente mirarme con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba como queriendo decir

**"Ahora eres libre mi amada Bella"**

Desde ese momento supe en mi interior que no necesitaría seguir arriesgando mi vida para verlo, que cada que tocase el piano el estaría ahí para escucharme, podía ser feliz ahora, ya era libre.

Ese amor que se había convertido en maldición se esfumo para dejar paso a otra clase amor, un amor tan profundo y noble el cual me permitió aceptar su partida a sabiendas que fue lo mejor, en ese momento sonreí, sonreí por la felicidad que me provocaba este nuevo amor, sabia que no podría olvidarlo sin importar cuanto lo intentase así mismo sabia que podría amar de nuevo.

**Y así lo hice**

Pasados cinco años de su partida conocí a un chico, su nombre es Alexandre mi ahora muy amado esposo.

Nos conocimos en un viaje a Francia, yo iba como invitada especial gracias a la academia Juilliard ¿No se los dije?, esa noche que toque en aquel restaurante el entonces presidente del conservatorio me sucucho tocar, quedo tan fascinado que una semana después llego una carta.

**Estimada Isabella Marie Swan.**

**Nos complace informarle que a sido aceptada en el prestigioso conservatorio privado de música, danza y teatro Juilliard, gozando de una beca del 100%, asimismo cabe mencionar que las clases comienzan el próximo mes.**

**Favor de llamar a los números que aparecen a pie de pagina para conformar su asistencia a la academia.**

**Muchas felicidades.**

**William Schuman**

Recuerdo que sostuve la carta entre mis manos sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos leían, la leí una y otra ves sin encontrar cambios, la carta no desapareció ni desperté como creí que pasaría.

No es que asistir a la academia Juilliard fuese mi sueño de infancia o algo similar, pero una noticia así no es algo que pase todos los días, por lo tanto decidí aceptar.

Entre corriendo a casa tomando por sorpresa a mi padre con un fuerte abrazo, aun no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando.

Mi padre feliz pero preocupado por mi acción se separo de mi colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Que sucede nena?

Pregunto con algo de angustia, pues no era muy normal el quedo lo abrazara y menos de ese modo tan efusivo.

-¡Mira papa!

Le pase la hoja por enfrente una y otra ves, agitándola con cada movimiento.

Mi padre tomo la hoja de mis manos y la examino, al igual que yo tuvo que leerla por lo menos dos veces para convencerse, después elevo la cara para verme y ambos casi gritamos de la alegría, bueno, yo si grite cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos un momento después.

Nos abrazamos otra ves, con la única diferencia que esta ves mi padre se separo de mi solo para empujarme hasta el teléfono.

Lo tome entre mis manos, Charlie me ofreció la hoja y la tome algo nerviosa, marque los números que aparecían al pie de pagina y al poco tiempo una vos femenina contesto.

Hablamos durante unos minutos, durante los cuales mi padre no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala como si fuese un León enjaulado.

Apenas regrese el teléfono a su lugar comenzó a atacarme con preguntas como ¿Ya que dijo? ¿La carta dice la verdad? Una ves asentí a cada una de sus preguntas, se sentó en el sofá y pregunto.

-¿Cuando te vas?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire.

Ese era el momento previo a las lagrimas, ambos sabíamos que una ves entrara a la academia no nos veríamos dentro de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-El próximo mes...

Mi vos sonó triste, con la emoción no me había detenido a pensar en el, lo dejaría solo.

Yo no quería eso.

-Papa...si tu quieres yo puedo...

No dejo que terminara la frase.

Se levanto de un salto y tomando mis manos entre las suyas dijo.

-¡Ve! ¿Me has escuchado hija? ¡Ve! ¡Ve a Juilliard y has que me sienta orgulloso!

Con esas palabras fue que se retiro al trabajo.

¿Y saben algo?

**Me sentí en paz.**

Pase el resto de aquel mes preparando todo, me despedí de mis amigos, de una llorosa Ángela que me abrazo hasta casi ahogarme, de una Renee que fue hasta Forks al enterarse de la noticia, incluso me despedí de la única foto que tenía al lado de mi amado Edward, recuerdo que la tome entre mis manos y la bese una sola ves, dejándola nuevamente en su lugar y retirándome.

Eso paso el ultimo día, con maletas listas (solo dos y eran pequeñas) fui llevada por mis padre hasta Seattle y de ahí al aeropuerto.

Fue de ese modo que yo, Isabela Marie Swan me mude a la gran ciudad de Nueva York con un apasione futuro por delante, dejando atrás el pasado y los momentos vivido a lado de mi muy amado vampiro, quedando en mi memoria solo los buenos recuerdos que ello conlleva.

Estudie, viaje, me case, intente tener hijos mas no pude hacerlo por lo cual adopte a una dulce niña, viví cada instante con intensidad y alegría, desde ese día que deje Forks tuve tres días de sufrimiento.

**Uno: la muerte de mi madre.**

Esa mujer tan fuerte y alegre se vio vencida por la muerte que la aclamaba, estaba muy enferma de los pulmones y no había medicina capaz de curarla.

**Dos: La muerte de mi padre.**

Derrame muchas lagrimas ese día, Alexandre estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado dándome consuelo y mi pequeña nena que apenas contaba con diez años de edad yacía incoada ante la tumba de su querido abuelito, con sus manitas sobre su cara en un intento de limpiar las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

**Y finalmente el tercero: La muerte de mi esposo.**

Ese hombre con el cual compartí gran parte de mi vida, mi soporte, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi segundo amor.

Murió tres años después que mi padre.

Padecía efisema pulmonar y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dejándonos a mi hija y a mi, ella solo tenía 13 años, quedo destrozada.

Ese día ambas vestimos de negro, no invitamos a nadie al velorio, no queríamos compasión, solo queríamos despedirnos de el.

Fue entonces que comprendí una cosa "Edward se fue de mi lado para no hacerme sufrir, el sabe que algún día moriré y que será menos doloroso estando separados", no sigo que haya sido lo menos ni lo que hubiese querido, lo que si se, es que de no haber sido por el nunca hubiese conocido a Alexandre ni hubiese adoptado a mi pequeña.

Ahora estoy sobre mi cama escribiendo todo esto, mi hija esta en su cuarto escuchando música, cinco años han pasado y se que mi hora se acerca.

¿Por que?, si tan solo lo supiera.

Esas alucinaciones mías con Edward, eran fruto de una enfermedad que se infiltro en mi cerebro día con día, año con año.

Sin darme cuenta fue tomando posesión de mi, sin embargo no quiero tratarme.

Es mejor así.

Me enderezo y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo escribo.

**Adiós mi pequeña, te amo como solo una madre puede amar a una hija, no me tengas rencor, se que soy egoísta y aun así pido tu perdón, no lo merezco mas aunáis lo pido, espero que puedas ser feliz amor mío.**

La pluma callo de mis manos causando un ligero ruido al chocar contra el piso.

La maquina que monitorea mis signos vitales comienza a producir ese pitido que produjo cuando la muerte de mi esposo.

Escucho los pasos de mi hija acercarse.

Me recuesto contra la almohada.

**Y lo veo**

Edward esta conmigo una ves mas, sonríe como aquella ves en el concierto.

Extiende su mano y yo la tomo, mi momento a llegado.

**Adiós mi pequeña...**


End file.
